darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Archon Lucien
The Archon is a powerful angel, infused with a glowing golden light, but is bound to the shattered angelic city, and is unable to go any farther than the Crystal Spire. However, Archon is no diplomat and is battle hardened from the countless eons of war against demons, and more recently the corruption that has befallen his own people. Darksiders II Cleansing the realm Death meets The Archon at the peak of the Crystal Spire, who is looking at pool showing Abaddon speaking. The Archon knows why Death has come to Lostlight, and knows he seeks the Well of Souls, The Archon possessing the angelic key. But, he will not give up the key so easily, not until Lostlight is cleasned of corruption. Thus he tells Death to go to earth and recover the Rod of Arafel so he can clear a path to the Ivory Citadel. After Death gives The Archon the rod he uses it to clear the corruption blocking the ivory citadel, then he tells Death to seek the scribe and that he can help Death. The Truth revealed But, after defeating Jamaerah Death learns from the once corrupted scribe that The Archon is corrupted, having slaughtered many angels while believing himself to be pure and holds the angelic key himself. After learning of all of this Death returns to the Crystal Spire to confront The Archon, who sees a vision of the Destroyer speaking in his pool. Death demands that he be given the key, but The Archon refuses to give up the key. The Archon, who is now completely corrupt, then attacks Death, sending him to a distant platform where they do battle. But Death is able to kill The Archon and takes his key to the Well of Souls. Strategy Phase 1 The Archon utilizes the Rod of Arafel along with corruption in order to combat. Dodge roll in order to avoid the waves of corruption that he sends out, and when he stops in between close in to attack. When he takes to air he'll place a shield around himself and send out waves of corruption, simply evade these. During his air time Archon will, from time to time, charge up the rod to unleash a large wave of corruption, but you can use Death Grip to bring yourself closer to attack him while he charges. Also be careful when attacking him directly because he'll quickly put up a damaging shield after blocking your attacks with the rod. After the Archon sustains damage he'll fall to the ground and an action prompt will appear over him, which results in cutting his wings off and moving on to phase 2. Phase 2 With his wings gone Archon will walk or teleport to traverse the battle ground. On occasion he'll float up and slam down with the rod to unleash a large wave of corruption. Use the strategy from phase 1 and soon you'll move on to phase 3 Phase 3 Archon can fly once more thanks to the new wings given to him by corruption. He will at times teleport outside the battle ground and charge at you, dodge roll to avoid it, or risk being grabbed and slammed to the ground. Dodge his attacks and attack between and use Death Grip or Murder to get him in the air, and after some time an action prompt will appear, activate it and watch as Death finishes off The Archon. Trivia *Archon is a greek word that means ruler or lord, meaning that The Archon may be Lostlight's ruler. As it stands, he is clearly a figure of high authority within the angelic community. *Archon's real name Lucien is very similiar to Lucifer's and both are known for their Light, Archon mentions by himself as others as being 'the source of light' and Lucifer the 'Morning-Star' and 'Light Bearer' and both have more than one set of wings (as stated in literature for Lucifer as having had 6 pairs) so there is a chance of relation between the two. Gallery Archon_corrupted.png|Corruption has taken The Archon Archon_Rod_of_Arafel.png|Archon using the Rod of Arafel Death_of_The_Archon.png|The Archon is killed by Death Category:Article stubs Category:Angels Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Bosses